Kuromorimine Girls Academy
Kuromorimine Girls High School (黒森峰女学院) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates German World War Two tanks, of which include some Panzerkampfwagen III Ausf.Js, Panther Ausf.Gs, a Tiger I, some Tiger II (Königstiger/King Tiger), a Jagdtiger, a Jagdpanther, Jagdpanzer IVs, an Elefant (Ferdinand) and an experimental tank, the Panzerkampfwagen VIII Maus. Background Kuromorimine Girls High School is an extremely skilled Sensha-dou practicing academy based in the Kumamoto prefecture. They pride themselves on their strict training and their powerful tanks. They were the national Sensha-dou champions nine years in a row until they were defeated by Pravda Girls High School during the year before the events of Girls und Panzer. Their defeat was a result of Miho Nishizumi 's action of saving a tank team from drowning after their tank fell into a river. Miho abandoned her flag tank, causing it to suffer a hit and become disabled. 'Against Ooarai' Kuromorimine Girls High School is the final opponent of Ooarai Girls High School in the most recent national Sensha-dou tournament. While initially catching Ooarai off guard and quickly knocking out their Chi-Nu, out of 20 tanks fielded, more than half of them were disabled, including their prized Maus. Kuromorimine is defeated in an intense flag tank duel between Miho Nishizumi's Panzerkampfwagen IV and her crew and Maho Nishizumi's Tiger I and her crew. Members Kuromorimine Girls High School has three students of note. 'Miho Nishizumi' :Main Article: Miho Nishizumi The main protagonist of Girls und Panzer and a former student of Kuromorimine Girls High School who transferred to Ooarai Girls High School after their defeat against Pravda during the previous Sensha-dou finals. 'Maho Nishizumi' :Main Article: Maho Nishizumi The overall commander of the Kuromorimine Girls High School Sensha-dou team. She is the older sister of Miho and a driving force behind her sister's revived love of tanks. Despite sometmes appearing cold and aloof, Maho hopes Miho can find her own way of tankery, and is pleased when she is able to do so. Maho is impressed with how her little sister can have fun doing something that their entire family once viewed as completely serious. 'Erika Itsumi' :Main Article Erika Itsumi The co-commander of the Kuromorimine Girls High School Sensha-dou team. She prides victory above all else and does not hesitate to berate Miho and her friends, believing Sensha-dou is more than "just a game." Tanks operated *PzKpfwIII Ausf.J *PzKpfw V Ausf.G "Panther" *PzKpfw VI Ausf.E "Tiger" *PzKpfw VI Ausf.B Tiger II "King Tiger" *Jagdpanzer VI "Jagdtiger" *Jagdpanzer V "Jagdpanther" *Jagdpanzer IV *Panzerjäger Tiger (P) "Ferdinand/Elefant" *Panzerkampfwagen VIII "Maus" Trivia *"Kuromorimine" means "Black Forest Peak". *The name comes from the Black Forest mountain range of Germany. *Its logo is an Iron Cross with the kanji for "Kuromorimine" (黒森峰) superimposed on top of it. *Their school battle songs are " Erika" and " Panzerlied" ( German WW2 songs). Gallery Kuromorimine01.jpg|Kuromorimine's tanks. KuromorimineElefant01.jpg|Kuromorimine Elefant. KuromorimineJagdPanther01.jpg|Kuromorimine Jagdpanther. KuromorimineJagdPanzerIV01.jpg|Kuromorimine Jagdpanzer IV. KuromorimineJagdTiger01.jpg|Kuromorimine Jagdtiger. KuromorimineKingTiger01.jpg|Kuromorimine King Tiger. KuromorimineTiger01.jpg|Kuromorimine Tiger I. KuromoriminePzIII01.jpg|Kuromorimine Pz.Kpfw. III Ausf.J. KuromorimineMaus01.jpg|Kuromorimine Maus. Category:Schools